612: A Fraction of Love
by ZilllionStars
Summary: A crazy dream. A sleazy cat. A bouquet of roses. Lacy Underwear. Feisty Misaki and Pervert Takumi celebrates their sixth month with a ba-WHAT! One of them forgot! First time author here so be kind and no flames please? :3 How about a Rate and Review? Mwah! *Edited and Buffed* *Still Rated T but would probably be Rated M*
1. A Crazy Dream

**Monthsary(n.)**: An important day, very much like an anniversary, but it is celebrated in terms of months, as opposed to anniversaries which are celebrated in terms of years.

-Urban Dictionary

* * *

"Ta-Takumi... What are you doing?"

She gasped as she felt something wet and rough tickle her bare stomach in a steady rhythm. Takumi and her had been wrestling and tickling each other on the floor a little earlier and he had successfully pinned her lithe figure beneath his hot, sexy, drool-inducing body.

_"Oh God, Ayuzawa. Your fantasizing about your boyfriend's body again."_

Her shirt had rode up to her midriff after all the action they had, and his blond head was hovering above her stomach. She suppressed a moan after she peered to what he was doing.

He was licking her! This is all too hot for her! She squirmed at the ticklish sensation brought by his rough tongue.

_"Wait, why is his tongue rough?"_ She wondered as she clutched at his soft mop of blond hair.

"My darling Misaki, it's time to get up." She heard Usui's voice say.

_"Get up? Oh, can I do that later? I'm rather enjoying what you're doing."_ She sighed.

"**My darling Misaki, it's time to get up.**" She heard him say again, this time a little bit louder and distinct.

He was still tormenting her senses with his tongue.

**And she awoke with a start.**

* * *

"What the heck!" Misaki muttered when she again heard his voice coming from her bedside table.

It was from her phone, it's ring alarm was set to his recorded voice.

"Must have messed up with my phone again, that alien!" She spat, annoyed that even Usui Takumi, her hot, dreamy, perverted boyfriend, had invaded her sleep and her dreams.

She stretched out, turned off the offensive alarm and settled down again upon her bed to continue her interrupted dream, but then, she went **berserk**.

Her shirt's hem was already near her breasts and must have ridden up in her sleep. What shocked her was the sight of a cat licking her smooth, bare stomach.

And the worst part was she was holding the cat in place with one hand!

"WHAT THE HELLLLLL?!" She yelled as she released and shoved the cat away from her and hastily pulled down her shirt. She got up and called her sister who must be up already.

"Suzunaaaaaaaaaaaa! Get Taku out of my room!" She yelled and as if on cue, their house shook with the intensity of her voice.

"Good morning Sis." Misaki's younger sister, Suzuna, entered her room after a few moments and picked up the cat. Apparently, she also just woke up.

"Why is that cat here?! A-and why are you licking him?!" Misaki demanded, flabbergasted that Suzuna was licking the cat back.

"I dunno, Sis. But Takumi-kun dropped by late last night. He said he'd leave something here in your room, but don't worry, I didn't let him do anything bad to you." Suzuna answered stoically, her answers punctuated by pauses when she licked the cat on its head.

Misaki's large, bambi amber eyes narrowed into slits. She had an inkling that Takumi brought his cat counterpart to her room.

"Pervert. Perveeeeert." She mumbled.

The girl fisted her hair in frustration as she watched Suzuna stepped out of her room, all the while, the cat was mewing softly, its green eyes transfixed at her until the door closed.

It was Takumi who gave the cat to Suzuna when he learned that her younger sister was fond of animals. As soon as Suzuna saw the cat, she gave out her most mechanical squeal, and pointed out the cat's similarities to her sister's 'future husband', like the hair and eye color, thus, naming the cat 'Taku'.

"Perverted cat, just like its previous master." She muttered under her breath, exasperated.

Immediately, heat flooded her face as her brain was flooded by fragments of her dream.

Dang!

She grabbed another fistful of her hair and was about to yank it off her scalp when her eyes caught something on the top of her drawer that made her jaw drop.

A boquet of red roses sat atop the drawer, water droplets on its petals glistening under the light emanating from the window.

_"Whoa!"_

Dazed, she got up and walked towards the drawer and picked up the card on the top of the boquet and read the elegant script written.

_8:30 AM. Our honeymoon place. Wear my favorite lacy underwear._

_XOXO, Your personal sex offender._

Her face dimmed after she read it.

**"THAT PERVERTTTTTT!"**


	2. A Sexy Elevator Ride

_A/N: Hello there! :D Thank you to everyone who viewed and read this story, and those who have left their reviews. Sorry for being a crappy fanfic author, I'm really just new to this shit. Hihi. Anyways, I need to tell you people that __**I DO NOT OWN KAICHOU WA MAID SAMA**__ and I'd like to thank **HIRO FUJIWARA**-sensei for bringing them to life._

_*I feel exceptionaly generous and happy today because of a very very very good news I received yesterday.** I passed the Licensure Exam for my profession.** Yahoo! And because I am very happpppyyyyyy, I bring you the next chapter of Six-Twelfths. ENJOY LOVES!*_

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

**_8:30 AM. Our honeymoon place. Wear my favorite lacy underwear._**

**_XOXO, Your personal sex offender._**

Her face dimmed after she read it.

**"THAT PERVERTTTTTT!"**

* * *

"Let me beat your ass to a pulp, you little git!" Misaki yelled as she crumpled the card so hard that it turned to dust.

She grabbed her towel and proceeded to shower and brush her teeth, finishing in two minutes tops, a new record for the usually composed and reserved "demon" president of Seika High.

"Now, now. What to wear? Favorite undies, you say? Aha! Grandma panties and bra. Perfect!" She chuckled at her own dry, wicked humor as she put on clothes at random.

She then went to the drawer and combed her hair and examine her face but the roses on the drawer top were far too distracting. She finished brushing her hair, sighed and examined the rich, deep red flowers.

_"If he brought it here last night, why does it seem to be so fresh, fresh like him? Fresh and crisp and yummy and hot."_

Ugh! She slapped her forehead, scolding herself for those weird thoughts that popped in her brain.

She then noticed a tiny white paper, folded and concealed among the flowers.

She hastily opened the note and read it.

_"Misaki, we're halfway there. Thank you. Happy 6th. Yours always and forever, Takumi."_

_**Oh no! How can I forget it?! Damn!**_

* * *

Biting her lip, Misaki quickly shed off the sloppy clothes and granny undies and wore "his favorites". Those "favorites" were the silk and lace ones Takumi brought back from Great Britain.

Donning a sleeveless babydoll dress, she hastily smoothed her hair, grabbed a never-opened perfume bottle on the drawer and spritzed the alluringly sweet scent. Grabbing her phone, the note and her purse, she dashed off to his unit, leaving Suzuna and Taku at their house.

She arrived soon afterward on the condominium lobby and glanced at her phone only to see that she's 5 minutes late. She ran towards the elevator and punched the button that would open the doors.

"Why does this goddamned thing take too long to go down?!" She muttered under her breath, exasperated. She pressed the button again and again until an audible 'ping' announced the arrival of the lift and the doors opened.

She was surprised when she saw a freshly-showered Usui Takumi alone inside, leaning casually against one side of the elevator.

A faint blush crept on her face and she gasped when he quickly tugged her hand, pulling her inside the elevator space, her body crashing into his as the doors closed.

"**Well, well. Someone's late.**" Takumi murmured on Misaki's ear, his hot breath fanning her neck causing her to tremble.

"I... Er, hi." Misaki said as she looked up to him.

She became aware of how intimate their position was, and as if on cue, snippets of the dream flashbacked in her mind which caused her to blush beet-red.

In a flash, Takumi's warm lips covered hers, setting her senses on fire. As his seeking mouth ravaged hers, her arms snaked up to his nape, her hands fisting his soft, blond hair, coaxing him to deepen the kiss. Moments later, Misaki broke their kiss, grasping for air and trembling as a sweet sensation spread through her body.

"Good morning, Misaki. You taste so good." Takumi spoke in a husky voice and placed a chaste kiss on the tip of her nose.

"You pervert! What possessed you to molest me right here in this elevator?!" She hissed as she broke away from him, amber eyes shooting imaginary darts in his direction.

"Molest? Hmm. It was more of a rape with consent, Misa-chan." He said with a chuckle as his arms encircled his cute girlfriend's waist.

Her annoyance dissipated and she gently snuggled against Takumi. One of her arms reached out behind his back and she tucked her hand at his jeans' back pocket.

"I'm cold." She answered simply, when Takumi gazed at her, puzzled.

"Wow. Kaichou is extra sly today. You can squeeze it, if you want." He smirked and wiggled one blond eyebrow at her.

"Oh God, how I hate you." She pursed her mouth and rolled her eyes.

Takumi chuckled in response and tightened his arms around his girlfriend, his most favorite person in the world.

"You know how I love you Misa-chan. Do you want me to show you?" He whispered silkily in her ear, making Misaki gulp.

The elevator door opened and they slowly walked towards Takumi's unit, still in their awkward hugging position.

* * *

_Yaaay, and that was chapter two. Please please please drop reviews on this chapter please? And if you have suggestions or you have anything to say to moi, don't hesitate to send PMs to me. I don't bite and I swear we can be great friends! ;) Thanks for reading! Mwah!_


	3. Making Out and Monologues

**Because you've been clamoring for an update, I humbly present you... CHAPTER THREE. **

_**Disclaimer: It's Hiro Fujiwara-sensei who owns Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama, not me. :D **_

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

**_"You know how I love you Misa-chan. Do you want me to show you?" _**_He whispered silkily in her ear, making Misaki gulp._

_The elevator door opened and they slowly walked towards Takumi's unit, still in their awkward hugging position._

* * *

Takumi fumbled at his unit's door lock with his arms still around his girlfriend, promting her to mold her lithe body to his slim one.

"Ayuzawa-kaichou is very, very sly today."He whispered huskily in her ear, which in turn Misaki answered with tightening her arms around Takumi's middle, making him chuckle with delight.

In one swift motion, Takumi gathered her in his arms, carried her over the apartment's threshold, and deposited her on the couch, the only furniture found in his apartment.

He pinned her down and tilted her face with his finger so that their gazes meet.

"You don't know how sexy you are when your face is flushed like that." Takumi said in a low, silky voice as he traced Misaki's jaw with one long finger.

"Takumi..." Misaki bit her lip to suppress a whimper.

She saw his face blush a faint red and it became redder when Misaki's back arched and she placed a soft kiss upon his lips.

"Thank you for the roses. Thank you for being always there. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for being the perverted outer-space alien that you are. Happy 6th." She murmured against his lips, her amber eyes still locked with his wide, green orbs.

Again, she pressed her lips to his while one of her hands is stroking the soft blonde hair on Takumi's head. Unintentionally, her nails scraped his scalp and the action immediately brought him to his limits.

They suddenly heard a very audible growl and immediately, their lips broke apart.

Misaki blushed furiously.

_"Of all the times, why d'you have to make noise now?!" A chibi Misaki was admonishing her whiney stomach._

"You skipped breakfast again." Takumi pointed out and poked her tummy with a long finger.

"Erm, yeah. 'Cause you we're making me hurry, idiot! And don't do that!" She yelled when he poked her deflated stomach again, making her ticklish.

"Too cute, too cute!" Her boyfriend said enthusiastically, making moe flowers suddenly appear out of nowhere.

Suddenly, Takumi's finger touched the spot where Taku The Cat's rough tongue had licked and she yelped. Her senses were on overload and a very vivid flashback of her dream assaulted her brain.

"Umm!" Misaki's face flushed a wee bit redder. She bit her lower lip hard.

"What is it, Misa-chan?" Takumi asked with a sly smile, as if her yelp-moan confirmed something. He stroked the spot again and this time Misaki squirmed under him.

"Ta- Takumi..." She parted her lips, as if inviting him to invade it again.

She saw her boyfriend's emerald eyes widen, a mere moment later, cloud up with lust and close. As she felt him descend, she pinched him hard on the side, making his eyes snap open.

"I'm hungry." She said meekly but her eyes were saying otherwise. Adding drama , Misaki pouted as she was looking up to him, making him smirk.

"Ah, yes. Breakfast. But after this." Takumi swiftly covered the distance between their faces and kissed her fervently.

Misaki felt herself responding to his kiss with equal passion, their tongues intertwining and exploring each other's moist recesses. A few seconds later, Takumi broke their kiss apart, leaving Misaki gasping for air.

"I'll be back with your breakfast." He said with a wink, apparently unruffled with their latest make out session. He placed a soft kiss on her hair and departed into his apartment's kitchen.

"Just when I thought I've got him, he goes eating my tongue out of my head. Gah." Misaki muttered and absentmindedly touched her still-puffy-from-a-hot-makeout-session-with-my-perverted-boyfriend lips.

Suddenly, Takumi's head popped out from the kitchen door and said, "But I love eating Misa-chan's tongue!" and before she could throw anything at him, the blonde head popped inside the kitchen again.

"Don't eavesdrop at my monologues!"

* * *

_**Hello lovely earthlings! Because it's already December and you've been reviewing and putting up with the shiz I wrote, I decided to update again. Hihi. Keep the reviews coming and please drop some story suggestions if you have some for this story. Oh, and we can be friends! Just PM me. Mwah!**_

* * *

Sorry if this one's a bit crappy and short. :( Don't hate me please.


	4. The Dork and The Dummy

**_Hello lovely earthlings! Sorry for the long wait for updates, I have been sick and feeling down these last few days. :( But anyway, I'm okay now (no, not really), so do you want to make me happy by reading, favorite-ing and leaving reviews and messages to me? Thank you in advance! :D And now, I give you the slightly long-ish CHAPTER 4. :)_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Hiro Fujiwara owns Kaichou wa Maid-Sama and it's characters, not me!**

* * *

_**Flashback: **_

Suddenly, Takumi's head popped out from the kitchen door and said, **"But I love eating Misa-chan's tongue!"** and before she could throw anything at him, the blonde head popped inside the kitchen again.

**"Don't eavesdrop at my monologues!"**

* * *

Misaki sighed and settled down the sofa, making herself comfortable in her boyfriend's bare apartment. A few moments later, her eyelids drooped and her breathing evened out. She fell asleep.

Takumi peeked from the kitchen door to see Misaki in an awkward position, asleep in the sofa. He sighed, shrugged off his apron and set the dishes he cooked in the oven to keep them warm.

"We'll eat later. For now, you need to rest." He thought.

_"Maybe she's overexerting herself again over work, studies and student council duties. She even skipped breakfast. Tsch."_

He exited the kitchen and made his way towards the lone furniture in his living room apartment where Misaki was sleeping, probably happily romping away in dreamland. He smirked at the thought of a chibi Misa-chan riding a unicorn and prancing down a rainbow-colored brick road with moe flowers surrounding her.

Takumi stood in front of the sofa and studied his girlfriend.

She was lying on her side, her head resting on the sofa's armrest. The hem of the dress she wore somehow managed to hike up to her mid-thigh and her Converse-clad feet are lightly planted on the rugged floor. Her face was partly covered by her silky, jet-black hair. He was about to reach out and touch her hair when a cute, small sound escaped her slightly parted mouth. He was half-expecting her eyes to be open but they were still closed, still asleep.

_**Even when sleeping, even though in an awkward sleeping position, and even wearing awkward clothes, she was still the most beautiful creature his eyes set upon.**_

He blushed (which was a rare happening), sat next to Misaki and shifted her from her sleeping position, facing her towards his direction. The sleeping Misaki complied and Takumi froze when she unconsciously wrapped her arms around his middle and squeezed him as if he was one giant plush stuffed toy.

"Might as well enjoy this moment." he thought to himself with a smile as one hand coaxed her head to rest in his chest. A few moments later, his head was already nodding, ready for dreamland.

* * *

_**Grooooaaawrrr!**_

Misaki was rudely awakened from her sleep by a loud, primal growl that came from somewhere. Her eyes shot open and it took a full minute to re-focus and take in the somewhat familiar surroundings of the room she was in.

_"Ah! Takumi's apartment. TAKUMI'S APARTMENT?!"_

Another growl was heard and this time, she realized that it was her stomach. Fully awake now, she remembered that he was cooking their breakfast and everything before that.

"'Must have slept comfortably in this sofa- **HUH**!" Misaki finally came to realize why on earth sleeping on Takumi's sofa was sooooooo comfortable. She had been practically using Usui Takumi as her life-sized pillow!

Her head is resting on his broad, muscular chest where she noted that he smelled so damn good. Both her arms appeared to be clinging around his waist as if he was her lifeline. Her right leg has managed itself to appear halfway his lap, straddling him. And only to make matters more embarrassing, when he glanced up to Takumi's sleeping face, he seemed content and happy of what's going on.

She blushed furiously.

_**"Of course, he's a pervert! Why would he not enjoy this?!"**_

Misaki gently lifted the leg that was straddling her boyfriend, being ever so careful not to wake him up.

_"I can't let him see me like this!"_

When the weight was finally lifted, Misaki froze when she heard his voice.

"Ah, Misa-chan. I was rather enjoying that."

Looking up to him, she saw Takumi's sleep-clouded eyes sparkle at the sight of her beet-red face.

"I see you are really enjoying it, pervert." She said all the while shooting deadly laser light from her eyes.

"My Misa-chan doesn't take advantage of me so often, so this is a rare treat." He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Idiot." Misaki sighed and relaxed against Takumi's body, a small smile on her lips.

They were quiet for several minutes, her head still against his chest. Through Takumi's white shirt, she can hear the steady beating of his heart.

"You're wearing something nice today." Takumi voiced out.

"Well, yeah. I forgot to change my shoes, so I probably look like a dork."

"No, really, the dress and shoes look surprisingly good together. And I can see that you're wearing the red lacey ones underneath." Takumi whispered huskily, making Misaki's neck prickle.

Misaki blushed dangerously red, smacked Takumi's face and was about to get up when a low growl escaped her stomach, making her freeze.

"Breakfast!" Takumi announced as he quickly shot up from the sofa to retrieve the food he cooked earlier.

Takumi was back in a flash, holding a tray laden with dishes that smelled so mouthwateringly delicious, it made Misaki's stomach rumble once more.

"Stupid stomach." Misaki muttered.

"I feel somewhat guilty for making your stomach so whiney. Sorry." Takumi apologized as he set down the tray on the table adjacent to the sofa. "I didn't have the heart to wake you up earlier, because I know you've been missing sleep."

His expression was pained and there was concern and guilt evident in his eyes that made Misaki's jaw drop. She have seen that expression before. That was what his face looked like when he got home from Britain, explaining to her and apologizing.

That time, her emotions went overload. She cried for the very first time in years.

"Don't be silly, it isn't your fault!" She leaned from the sofa and captured one of his hands, squeezing it, reassuring him that everything's okay. He smiled in response, that kind of smile so gentle that it made her want to cry.

Immediately, Misaki's amber eyes became moist with tears. She wanted to cry. Cry not because she was sad. She wanted to cry because she was very happy. Happy of how fate's hands made Misaki and Takumi meet.

"Hey, what's with that face?" Takumi inquired in an alarm-laden voice as he gently tugged Misaki towards him. His arms automatically went around her, her face pressed against his chest, and his chin resting on top of her silky hair.

"I don't wanna see that crying Misa face." Takumi murmured against her hair, his voice close to its breaking point.

"Dummyyyyy." Misaki said and enveloped his waist with her arms. "I'm just happy. Very happy that you're here. All mine." A single tear slipped from her eye as she closed her eyes, savoring the moment.

**"Always yours, kaichou." He tightened his embrace on her.**

* * *

_**And you have just read Chapter 4! Hihi. Thank you for reading! And please, if you have anything to say, a comment or a suggestion, maybe, you can leave a review or send me a PM. Or if you just want to talk to me, follow me on twitter: **_** dearmawiyaaah**_**. Mwah!**_


	5. Pigging Out and Photos

_**Hello! I see you've been reading the prologue of the other fic I've been working on, so I decided to update 6/12. Hihi. Thank you for reading, commenting/reviewing, favorite-ing my fics! And HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE! New year, new manga and anime updates! YOSSSSSHHH!**_

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**** Hiro Fujiwara-sensei owns Kaichou wa Maid Sama, as Misaki Ayuzawa belongs to Takumi Usui. Hihi**

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

"I don't wanna see that crying Misa face." Takumi murmured against her hair, his voice close to its breaking point.

"Dummyyyyy." Misaki said and enveloped his waist with her arms. "I'm just happy. Very happy that you're here. All mine." A single tear slipped from her eye as she closed her eyes, savoring the moment.

**"Always yours, kaichou." He tightened his embrace on her.**

* * *

"You better feed me before I wither up and die in your arms, alien." She muttered after feeling another ferocious growl building up in her stomach.

_"Ah, my hunger is such a buzzkill." _Misaki thought to herself.

"Hugging my supermodel body like that huh, you're very sly, Misa-chan." Takumi said with a chuckle, prompting Misaki to release him, a furious blush on her face.

He heaved himself from their position, taking Misaki with him, and sat on the sofa.

"You told me to feed you, right? Let's do it then." He told Misaki with a mischievous glint in his eyes, making Misaki gulp involuntarily. He picked up a pair of chopsticks and clicked it.

"You- you're not going to feed me yourself, right? I mean, I can eat by myself." Misaki stuttered, her ever present blush deepening.

"But I want to feed you. And you fed me before, right?" Takumi pouted, making Misaki sigh in resignation.

"Fine, just don't do anything funny or else I'll shove those chopsticks up your nose." She warned.

"Yes, boss."

Takumi pinched a piece of food and bit of half of it. He then brought the remaining half to Misaki's waiting mouth.

"Open up, Misa-chan~"

"Idiot." She mumbled, her mouth full of food. Takumi just chuckled with delight. He picked up another piece, bit its half and proffered Misaki the other half. They continued the routine until all the food was gone.

"That was delicious, thanks. I'm so full!" Misaki said contentedly, all her embarrassment of sharing every morsel of food with Takumi gone. She sipped water from a glass.

"Aww, I'm so touched Misa-chaaaan!" Takumi gushed playfully, all the while sparks of glitter shone around him.

Suddenly, Takumi poked her stomach, where the cat had licked her. Shocked, Misaki's hand shot involuntarily, making the water in the glass spill on her, soaking her dress up to her skin .

**"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"** Misaki yelled as she stood up and glared at him.

"Sorry, just checking if the stomach's inflated already. Is your stomach some ticklish spot I don't know?"His green eyes shining in amusement.

"N-no! Don't do that again, you lecher! Jeez, now I'm wet."

"Oh, you could just take off your dress. I don't really mind, you know." Takumi said as-a-matter-of-factly, making Misaki's arm shoot out again, her hand crumpling Takumi's mouth.

"You and your lewd mouth!" She fumed, steam exiting her ears.

"Aww, my girlfriend is so shy!" He teased. "I'm sure there's some shirt you can use in my closet."

"Your shirt? No, I won't use your shirt. I'd rather stay like this." She muttered, eyes rolling in their sockets.

"Would you rather have me change you, Misaki? You'll catch a cold in that wet dress." Takumi said in a low, i-won't-take-no-for-an-answer voice. His green eyes glittered dangerously, which made Misaki shiver and then blush.

**"F-fine!"**

Bowing down her head to hide her blushing face, she got up and made a beeline for his seldomly used bedroom. Takumi on the other hand gathered the dishes to wash them on the kitchen.

Misaki turned the knob and pushed the door to Takumi's room. What she saw made her raise an eyebrow. The then empty room was now graced by a grand king-sized bed, complete with deep, wine-red silk sheets and cushions. The bed's headboard is also adorned by swathes of seemingly plush fabric matching the sheets.

"Wow. Luxury." Misaki breathed as she stepped inside the room, gently closing the door behind her.

She instinctively looked where the closet was. She immediately spotted it, a two-door closet with a floor length mirror on one of its doors. Sashaying to the closet, she immediately opened the doors and looked for a shirt with a decent length.

"This would be better than Takumi stripping me himself." She whispered to herself, shuddering at the thought.

She suddenly stopped when her hand brushed past a familiar-looking green garment. Takumi's Seika High blazer.

"So, he didn't really throw them out, eh?" Misaki mused as she lightly touched the garment, a faint smile on her lips. Had Takumi chose a school other than Seika, their paths would probably wouldn't have crossed.

Misaki continued rummaging in his closet, thankful that there aren't any "intimate" apparel present among his clothes.

At last, she came across a white, long-sleeved button down shirt, the kind of ones Takumi often wear. Unfolding the shirt, she immediately took of her wet dress and hung it on a hanger in Takumi's closet.

Closing the doors, she then shrugged on the linen shirt against her clammy skin, buttoning it from the bottom all the way up, except for the first button. The hem of the shirt reached halfway her smooth thighs, which was somewhat okay, other than the thought of wearing one of Takumi's pants.

Misaki closed the closet doors and studied herself on the mirror.

Sleep-disheveled hair, red face, sexy button down shirt. "Seductive" was the word that came across her mind, describing her mirror image.

"Wha-whatever are you thinking, Ayuzawa?!" Misaki scolded her reflection. Frustrated, she palmed her forehead and shook her head when a certain thing behind her in the mirror caught her eye.  
She spun around.

"NO. WAY." She uttered aloud, transfixed with the strangest of the strangest things she has ever seen.  
Snapping out of her trance, she clenched her fists and lowered her head, a strange dark aura hovering around her.

**"Idiot aliennnnnnn. TAKUMI USUIIIIII!"**

* * *

"You're such an idiot...

Oh God, how embarrassing...

Mmmmm...

Whatever was I doing in this?!

Stalker. This guy is certainly a stalker..."

Misaki was talking to herself, muttering words and is on the floor when Takumi entered his bedroom. She was sitting on the floor, in his white shirt and nothing else, which he has found instantly sexy, despite the fact that she was facing the wall, gingerly touching it.

Having heard the door open, Misaki turned her head sharply to his direction. Takumi immediately felt dread.

**"WHAT'S THIS?!" **Misaki boomed as veins popped from her temples. She was pertaining to the wall, Takumi's bedroom wall covered with her pictures.

Mostly stolen pictures of her cover the entire wall. There are pictures of her sleeping, blushing, angry, confused, shouting, sweating, in a drunken stupor (he didn't only take videos), in maid uniform, singing, in different costumes, in student uniform, in casual clothes, in Miyabigaokan uniform, with others, her birthday pictures with him and **at the center of the collage, was the first ever picture they had, the one that almost cost Takumi's life when he jumped from the school's roof top and earned him her first kiss, the picture he won from the card game at the cafe.**

"He-hey... Misa... Don't kill me. Wait." It was a sight to behold. Takumi almost pleading for his life as the scantily-clad Misaki started to advance to his direction.

"EXPLAIN. NOW."

"I was supposed to show this to you later. I just couldn't resist your face and its adorable expressions. Sorry. By the way, keep my shirt. It's your official uniform when you come to my apartment." Takumi smiled apologetically and beamed with the last sentence.

"You idiot! For how long have you been doing this?! I mean, taking pictures. Why do you have to take pictures of me?! Aaaaaargh!" Misaki droned blushing, fidgeting and twitching, fighting the impulse to maul Takumi to pieces.

"Ah, don't make that expression, Misa. It makes me want to whip out my phone and take a picture of you. But honestly, I'm sorry. You're just too moe. And I know you didn't want to heve your pictures taken, so I have to do it secretly. I just want to preserve every expression you make." Takumi muttered with a shy smile, a little color present on his cheeks.

"You know I can't stay mad at you for too long." Misaki said as she stepped towards him, he at the same time opening his arms for her.

**"I know, 'cause you love me. And I, love you. Very much." Takumi said, embracing her tightly.**

* * *

_Well, that was long. Haha. We've finally came to the fifth chapter of this fic. Thank you for reading and enjoy! :D As always, you can favorite this fic, post a review or send me a PM. :) Oh, and you can follow me on twitter as ** dearwawiyaaah**. Tweet me so I can acknowledge you and follow you back. Hihi. Mwah!_


End file.
